Vocaloid: A Wonderful World (A Wonderful Reality Sequel)
by Barzini
Summary: A sequel - Of romance and more vocaloid goodness.


**Vocaloid: A Wonderful World (A Wonderful Reality Sequel)**

**Author's Note: **_This story takes place just two months right after Barzini and Miku reconciled and became lovers._

Silence is often a cruel thing and that between lovers are more so. However, my heart is thoroughly disturbed, as if a dozen war drums are sounding. A bead of drop trickles down my forehead.

"I'm taking this doughnut and you're not stopping me, Barzini-sama!" Miku calls out, her hand slowly stretching to that doughnut… My eyes shoot up, looking intensely at her face, then back at the doughnut.

_The curve of that chocolate donut was too much…_

"No, hands down, Miku. Final warning." I said calmly, gulping.

"I don't get it! Why can't you just eat the donut if you want it! If you don't want it, I'll eat it! It's nice~~~" Miku's voice trailed off, sounding as if she soared into the skies thinking of the taste of the chocolate.

"I have a sore throat! I can't eat it! So just leave it!" I cried out, coughing in the process.

"I'll just buy you a new one! In fact, I bought this for myself!" Miku wailed tragically and I finally relented, causing her to smile widely and devour the chocolate donut mercilessly.

Coughing, I went to sit down at my bed and gaze out the window. I see people walking in the streets holding sticks of cotton candy and fried meatballs.

I close the curtain and collapse onto my bed, defeated. I think the issue of this is rather, the issue that I am unable to crave my daily sweet-thing-must-eat urges.

Miku totters over and places her hand on my hair and ruffles it – It seems that her virtual habits have not in the very least, been tamed. My bed hair is now a complete mess.

"I don't see why holidays should end. Do you?" Barzini looked at Miku and sighed, his voice cracking half-way.

Miku pouted, bending down to look at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, yes. The doctor would do you good." Miku said, brandishing a leek from nowhere and whacking it across my face.

"Aurgh! Abuse! Abuse! I hate the doctor!" I yelled, clinging onto my bed as she forcefully tried to force me to go to the Crypton physician. No. Never.

Over my dead body.

Xxx

Apparently satisfied that I have seen the doctor grudgingly, she swings the small white carrier that had those horrifying pills, with a huge smile on her lips.

"How should we spend the last day of our holiday?" Miku asked with a smile – She was wearing an extremely cute frilly dress – I smile a little, reaching out hesitantly, before holding her hand.

It was soft and warm – A fuzzy feeling warms my cold and cruel heart.

Girlfriend – That word is so new to me, sure, I've had a couple of dates in the past, but this one was special.

How can a vocaloid become a real 3D waifu?

Walking back to campus, I headed straight for the library's Non-fiction section – This is where my girlfriend and I disagree.

She is very much insistent that I read every manga, visual novel and anime that she has appeared in, citing it as _education_ while I am very much more insistent that she reads a few more novels and non-fiction stories to broaden her knowledge, which she has steadfastly refused.

"Barzini-sama! Try this!"

I turned around to see Miku holding a rather thick, hard-cover book and for a moment, I thought she would have a decent recommendation.

_Fifty Shades of Grey_

My face darkened for a moment as I gently pushed the book back into her hands.

"It is amazing!" Miku said, her eyes beaming and I nodded slowly.

"Why is that so?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"A lot of oolala~ scenes!" Miku said, winking and I shook my head, flicking her forehead with my finger.

"Ouch!" She yelped and I took out a book titled "Berlin 1945" and pushed it in her hands.

"A lot of booms." I said, and she instantly seemed dejected, pouting and looking down, shooting me resentful glances. It's really no issue – She likes me enough to forgive me after a day but soothing her feathers is a difficult job even for an hour.

"Fine, fine. I'll read Fifty Shades… But you have to borrow it. I'm not having that under my record." I mumbled and Miku perked up, a huge eye smile forming.

Xxx

As I stuff the book in my bag, I extend my left hand to her and she looks at it for a moment before she places her hand in mine – I don't say a word and we head back.

Most of the school is empty as everyone decided to go to Japan while I stayed behind in Singapore as I had a bout of fever – It was a habit of mine to fall ill during the holidays.

I had told Miku to go with them but she refused, instead, preferring to bother… Or take care of me during my recovery.

As we returned to my room, I saw a letter on the floor and picking it up, I opened it – The Crypton Academy's logo was on it and I sighed.

What was it this time?

_Dear Barzini,_

_We formally invite you to join the Crypton Academy's Student Council – As a member of the student council, you will gain several opportunities, such as organising the annual Student Festival, networking and more._

_We hope to hear from you, two days from now on at Meeting Room 4-15._

_Regards,  
>Park Arisu<br>Head of Student Welfare_

"Nope." I said loudly and handed the letter to Miku as I opened the door.

_How I was going to be profoundly mistaken at the sheer determination of the Student Council… How mistaken…_

**Author's Note: **Here it is – A sequel that I never thought I would write. Why did I write it? More reasons than one but writing is therapeutic to me – And things haven't been going my way for quite a while now…

I'm not sure if Nicole is still game for co-writing, but if she is, you can expect the next chapter from her.


End file.
